COPY WRIGHT-ed
by SuperAwesomeFan
Summary: What happens when SAF reads a bunch of cool stories and gets ideas? She borrows them and adds in her own little theme! If I've read your story, and like a part of it, I'll add it into my one shorts and suggest it! The perfect SHOUTOUT TO THOSE WHO ARE DOING GOOD! (In my POV...)
1. Chapter 1: Say THANKS to Amy!

SAF: hey guys! i know I haven't been on long... But I've been busy and sick and I just had a great idea! So I decided to do it... I'm asking right now, IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO DO A REMAKE OF A PART OF YOUR STORY TELL ME PLEASE!

Sonic: **SHE DOESNT OWN THE STORY NOR THE IDEA SHE GOT FROM IT BECAUSE THE STORIES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**!

Shadow: and I'm bored now...

Silver: **SAF ALSO DOESNT OWN US**! WE HAVE OUR OWN FREE WILL!

SAF: riiiiiiiigggthttt... **THE SONIC GUYS BELONG TO SEGA!**

Shadow: does any one care what I say?

Sonic: hey silv... I heard that your mom and dad is... One of us...

Silver: WHAT?!

Shadow: I now the definition of pervert.

SAF: You mean either you or shadow?

Sonic: YEAH! But I don't know who his mom could be...

Silver: let's not get into all that...

Shadow: I'm going to kill the author.

Sonic: no way dude! I really think i have a good idea who it is.

SAF: me too.

Shadow: I'm... Hmmm... I'm gay

Sonic:...

Shadow: no I didn't mean it like that!

SAF:...

Shadow: you made me say it!

Silver:...

Shadow: I was just saying random things!

SAF:... If you wanna be that way... (Gets out giant pillow) I'll have to beat you to death.

Shadow: ~ I didn't mean it by an. Means!

Sonic: then why did you say it...

Shadow:... I was bored.

Silver: well I don't want to be here any longer... Story start.

My idea is given to you from...

_Willowpelt12's_ **Sonic's Prank on Shadow**

**_ ..._**

Careful not to spill any of the water, he rushed back towards the tree. Shadow had not moved at all and he was still asleep. Grinning, the fastest thing alive walked up to the other speedy hedgehog, trying to be as quiet as possible. Reaching his destination, he slowly began to lift his bucket. Feeling impatient, he's limply tilted it over, causing the liquid to leave the bucket and cascade over the black hedgehog. Sonic stood there with the bucket, staring at his rival who's eyes seemed to remain closed. At first he wondered if Shadow was still asleep but the breathing was no longer deep and long, it was actually lighter and faster.

Two ruby eyes opened and locked on to the one person who was dumb enough to dump water over him. The blue blur seemed to realize how much trouble he was in as soon as he saw the look on Shadow's face. A smirked formed on the red and black mobians muzzle and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Faker, did you really think it was wise to wake me up like that?" Shadow the hedgehog asked as he took a step forward.

**_..._**

(**NOT THE ENDING** BUT WHAT I IMAGINED)

Sonic looked at Shadow, smirking. Shadow growled while walking towards the blue blur slowly, he couldn't wait to get to the his rival, Sonic was going to get it. "What's so funny faker?" Shadow asked with venom in his voice. Sonic looked at Shadow and laughed, making the Ultimate life form even more angry. Sonic pointed to, what seemed to be, a place behind Shadow.

Shadow turned around only to feel a gust of wind. Turning back to the spot the blue blur was only seconds ago, Shadow's eyes had flames in them as he took of chasing after Sonic.

Sonic was running for his life! He new he should have gotten out of Shadow's peripheral vision but he thought that the prank would get a little more reaction than it had. Sensing a presence, Sonic looked behind him to see his rival gaining, and fast.

Shadow had finally caught up to the faker and, using only the chaos energies je had inside of him and his quills, he shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!"

_FWASH_

The two super fast hedgehogs landed at a beach. Shadow was closer to the sand and Sonic... The water. The blue blur was still trying to register that he was dangerously close to the liquid unware of his rival speeding towards him. In an instant Sonic was underwater.

Shadow held the blue blur under the water by his throast, hoping to drown him... Not for real though. He was hoping to get his point across that you DO NOT mess with Shadow the hedgehog. Sonic was struggling to get out of the firm grip. He. Couldn't. Breathe.

was he going to die!?

It had been 15 seconds when Shadow decided the faker had enough. He was letting Sonic's throat go when a hand grabbed his arm. Suddenly Shadow was blasted to the sand. He landed on his feet and looked at the faker warning him that he was dangerously close to being dead, when he noticed the skin color had changed.

Sonic's blue color was dark black, and his irises were gone. He was floating over the water, with a frown that made Shadow's look like a smile. "DONT YOU EVER TRY TO KILL ME!" Said the darker version of Sonic. He had disappeared and was directly in front of Shadow in a super sonic second.

"I WILL KILL YOU." Sonic feel to the sand and started coughing up water. Shadow stared at him wide eyed. Sonic looked at Shadow and smirked. " I'll get you for that...*cough cough*" Shadow looked at him wide eyed still, eyes getting wider by the second.

Sonic changed to the darker version again, still on the sand and said " You have ten seconds... Five..." Shadow screamed. Shadow... Screamed! And ran off. Sonic smiled and started laughing hysterically. He had to thank Amy for teaching him how to be scary.

SAF:...

Shadow: I didn't mean it!

Sonic: I can't even look at you right any more.

Silver: I think Sonic said that already but I agree

SAF: well shadow... For you say that you get the punishment...

Shadow: no...

SAF: Bye shads!

Shadow: *poof!*

*Silver and Sonic look at SAF*

SAF: don't worry your fine... As long as the readers read and review...

Sonic: **READ**!

Silver: **AND REVIEW**

Sonic and Silver: **_PLEASE!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't look!

SAF: I put the guys to bed... Well sonic and shads left for some reason but I hope you like it!

Silver: yeah! I'm staying up cuz **SAF DOESNT OWN US WE BELONG TO SEGA**!... Story start.

This story is broadcasted to you by:...

MiaxDanny's **How can you love a monster?**

The secret side of me I never let you see I keep it caged But I can't control it So stay away from me The beast is ugly I feel the rage And I just can't hold it

Sonic stared up at the full moon. Groaning in pain held his head.

Shadow was watching from a distance. 'Whats wronged with Faker?'

It's scratching on the walls In the closet, in the halls It comes awake And I can't control it Hiding under my bed In my body, in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!

Sonic howled in pain as he was slowly changing. The Beast was coming out. His fur turned a darker blue and his quills tiped white. He grew fangs and claws his shoes spiky like.

Shadow stepped back from moving closer to the blue hedgehog. 'What the-' He didn't finsh the thought because Sonic stared at him with glowing eyes.

He was done transforming and staring back at the black hedgehog. For the first time in his life... Shadow felt _fear_.

...

( **NOT THE ENDING** BUT WHAT I IMAGINED)

Shadow was scared. Sonic was looking at _him_! Shadow slowly began to shake. This couldn't be happening! Shadow felt a painful shot in his chest and head, and cringed. No way! This couldn't be happening.

Sonicrealizing that he wasn't alone ran off in the direction that he saw Shadow at. Shadow yelled out in pain, causing Sonic to run faster and faster in his werehog state.

Sonic arrived at the scene to find Shadow on his back with tears in his eyes. "Curse you..." Shadow said as he felt his heartbeat stronger in his body. Sonic was a little taken back.

"You gave it to me..." Sonic cocked his head to the side, completely confused. Shadow looked at the moon and then back at Sonic. "You gave me...your... Stupidity." Sonic sighed. Oh brother... Sonic looked at Shadow with an annoyed face.

"Stop looking at me." Shadow said while sonic looked at him thinking how crazy Shadow was acting. "Stop it!" Shadow yelled louder, recieving a nervous/ concerned look from Sonic.

"STOP IT! Your looking at me! STOP! I DONT WANT TO BE DUMB!" Shadow yelled trying to move away. Shadow had to be frantic because he was trying to move without moving... Does that make sense? He didn't want to be spotted, basically.

Sonic looked at his rival and shook his head disapprovingly. "TURN AROUND!" Shadow yelled. Sonic quirked an eyebrow, in cinfusion. "DO IT!" Shadow yelled. Sonic turned around and sat down. "LEAVE!" Sonic was about to look at Shadow over his shoulder but he shouted "DONT YOU LOOK AT ME! GO! NOW!"

So... Sonic ran a few feet away from shadow now concerned. Shadow yelled "KEEP GOING!" So Sonic sighed and went a mile away from Shadow. An airplane flew by in the sky and wrote 'keep going' so Sonic did exactly that. Sonic went three miles away from Shadow and arrived at a neighborhood. A mailman came by and asked " the Hedgehog?" He nodded. The mailman gave him a letter and left.

The note read:

i don't have much to say except...keep going.

So , taking a deep breath, sonic kept on going. This happened ten more times, withShadow sending messages for him to keep on going in different ways. Sonic kept on going until he arrived at a jungle and couldn't see a thing besides from trees and grass.

At a beach, up under an umbrella relaxing and drinking orange/ apple juice, Shadow pulled out a warlike talkie a d spoke into it. Sonic heard Shadows voice from somewhere say 'KEEP GOING' thinking this had gone to far Sonic said "SHADOW! This has gone on long enough! Why do I have to be so far away?" There was a long silence until Sonic heard Shadows voice say.

"THE FARTHER AWAY from ME you are the less likely I'll become stupid.

Sonic sighed and face-palmed. He should've guessed that...

SAF: tell me what you think and read and review.

Silver: yeah cuz I'm tired and SAF probably wants to stay up to three am

SAF: no I don't!

Silver: really...?

SAF: I wanna stay up till five!

Silver: *uses powers to Pick up SAF* **NO YOU DONT**! You're going to bed! Come on say good night to all the good readers.

SAF: *pouts* good night...


	3. Chapter 3: WHO AM I?

SAF: yelloo! Everybody! SAF here I would like to thank all of those who has read and reviewed my story!

Sonic: no one has done that yet SAF... Shouldn't you be working on-

SAF: SHUT UP SONIC! You don't know how bored i am without getting revewd

Silver: Reviewed

SAF: or back hearing from the readers not.

Shadow: you say it like ' Or not hearing back from the readers.'

SAF: same difference! My point is that I'm totally alone.

Sonic: no you're not

Silver: you have us!

Shadow:...and me.

SAF:... I'm totally alone!

Sonic: ouch. That hurts deep SAF... deep.

Silver: anyway seeing as SAF is feeling down i'll do the discoamer.

Shadow: it's 'disclaimer' you idiot. And I'll be doing it. SAF-

Sonic: **SAF DOESNT OWN US IN ANY WAY WE'RE JUST HER BEST FRIENDS WHO JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS THAT BELONG TO SEGA BUT NONE THE LESS HER FRIENDS!**

Shadow: I was gonna do it.

Silver: well I guess I get the big job. Story-

Shadow: STORY-S-

Sonic: STORY-START! Haha!

My idea comes to you from:

tailsthefox92's **What remains true**

_..._

_"Who am I?" The question came suddenly and the one being addressed had to a minute to realize the question._

_The grey-blue echidna grit his teeth and glared at the wall, angry that they were trapped, "Now is not the time boy."_

_The blue hedgehog scowled and crossed his arms, suddenly looking years older, "I know it's important so know is the time. In fact I should be asking who you are as well, why are they locking us up?"_

_"Fine." Kane suddenly said, as the youth's loud voice was beginning to attract attention from the guards._

_..._

(**NOT THE ENDING** BUT WHAT I IMAGINED.)

_"You aren't Sonic the hedgehog," the echidna began while capturing the look of a shocked blue hedgehog. "Your real name is Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog. You are a Mobian hedgehog endowed with the power of super speed and the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds' powers." _

_"Regarded as the hero of the world, you stand as the opposition to the villainous reign of the evil Dr. Eggman and the forces of the Eggman Empire. Your unyielding heroism inspires a new generation of heroes. You battled Eggman in a costly long war for the fate of the planet."_

_"As a toddler, both of Your parents fell victim to the Roboticizer, forcing your uncle to raise you. You, _Olgilvie, are a hedgehog." Said Kane receiving a freaked out look from Sonic. "You just read my info off the internet!" He said angry and freaked out by the echidna.__

__"Did I not just answer your question?" Asked Kane inquisitively. Sonic looked at him like he was nuts and shouted. "NO! That did NOT answer my question. I DIDNT MEAN WHO I WAS LIKE NOW BUT I MEANT... I MEANT IN TERMS OF... UGH! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" __

__Kane froze hearing the guards foot steps head toward their direction. "We must go." "Go where? You were able to fond out a lot of information about me-" " Like you getting your name legally changed to Sonic the hedgehog so you wouldn't have to keep changing it every where you went?" "EXACTLY! They might be able to do the exact same thing and then what? Do we play dumb? But they'll know were lying! How about we run away? AND START A FIGHT SCENE?! I DONT THINK SO!"__

__"I aint going now where!" Sonic said defiantly to the grey-blue echidna. Kane looked at the hedgehog and and growled "let's GO!" "**NO**!" Sonic said even louder. The feet were much closer now. Kane looked at Sonic, bawled up his fist and__

__**SMACK**!__

__"**LETS GO**!" Kane shouted dragging Sonic on the ground behind him who had a big lump on his head and swirl in his eyes.__

Sonic woke up and looked around the bedroom he and Shadow were in. He sighed when he realized it just him and Shadow. Sonic was about to get off the bed when he came nose to nose with a grey-blue echidna that said "I now all your secrets."

A loud feminine scream echoed through out the castle,reaching King Black Doom ears. He smirked in his bed. '_Better I be someone who can't see his own feet defeating him than some one who knows not when his body has switched sides.'__  
_

SAF: what do you all think? Was it good? Huh? Huh?

Silver: calm down SAF your acting like Hyper Sonic.

Sonic and Hyper Sonic: OFFENSIVE!

Shadow: but true. You are annoying, more than usual and she must be copying you... You're her hero...

SAF: Shut up!

Shadow: sore subject?

SAF: SHUT UP SHADS!

Shadow:*Growl*

Sonic: it's ok... As long as you don't act like Amy I'm cool. Besides I am pretty...*dramatic pause* Awesome.

SAF and Silver: and arrogant,

Shadow: and stupid,

Silver: and conceited at times,

SAF: but you're still awesome!

Sonic: jerks.

SAF: read and review and tell me this, you think I hold hang out with the the three S's? Tell me in the reply! I'm out!

Sonic: bye guys!


End file.
